Concerto: An Exiled Member's Tail
by Haoi
Summary: See the pun I did there? hehe Read the A/N at the start to see why this may sound familiar. The story is based on Laxus' banishment from Fairy Tail. Warning: This contains a lot of OC's so beware and you have been warned. It also has swearing so I'll keep it Teen fro now but if I get warned I will put as M.
1. Welcoming

**A/N - New Story, well technically not a new one. This used to be on my old account (Jellieyz) and I recently deleted all the stories there because I can't keep two accounts. I just wanted to upload this here considering this was my first fanfic in here, ever. At first I only made my second account to upload reality fanfics (TV Shows and stuff like that) while keeping the other one as an anime, gaming thing. But that might be a hard one to do considering I keep forgetting my password and only just remembered the password yesterday (For the first account) so I decided not to risk it. I took the stories down (there were only two) and start re-uploading them here. Hope you enjoy and there is no need to moan and groan stating that I won't have time to upload other works but I will. I just need to plan them first. Also this will be updated fairly quickly as I have finished the chapters.**

**This is a Fairy Tail story when Laxus got exiled from fairy tail. It is full of OC's that I borrowed from my friend and some I created. The characters you read about are going to be in a book me and said friend are writing together, all except Laxus and the Guildmaster of course. So hope you enjoy the OC's and I try to make Laxus somewhat good-ish or leas mean but I also tried to keep his personality the same.**

**I don't own fairy tail, _that_** **guy does T_T**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - What have I Gotten Myself Into?**_

* * *

Laxus Dreyar had been exiled from Fairy Tail for several months now. He wandered alone thinking about things he'd done and the memories he had there. Though he hated everyone there because they were weaker than him, he was starting to warm up to them. He shook his head from side to side as the memories of him being with his Grandfather arose. He was alone.

'_Maybe this was for the best,_' he thought to himself. _'I'll just join another guild and be successful there and maybe, maybe I can go back to Fairy Tail'_

The thought raced across his body like adrenaline. He was so worked up about it that he couldn't wait to sign up to a new guild; that hope and feeling soon came crashing down as he figured that none of the guilds would accept a washed up, exiled member of the strongest guild in Fiore. He clenched his hands into a fists as he kept walking along a desert road. Just then he noticed that the air around him was beginning to become dense and more harder to breath.

"What the fuck?" He cursed as he began to pant.

He had never felt a more stranger feeling than this. He looked around, his blue-grey eyes beginning to blur as he was near passing out. The heat of the sun did not help either as it beamed down on his blond, spiky hair making it hotter to bear. Then he passed out. He had collapsed in a desert where there was no one for miles beyond miles.

LINEBREAK

A shout was being heard as Laxus tried to sit up but his body wouldn't let him. He opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling, it was really old and rickety as if a rampaging bull trampled on the ceiling. He moved his head left then to the right, happy that he can still move it but not everything else. It was the same all around, the door looked like there was a lot of holes in them and is nearly off it's hinges. The window to his right was shattered as missing glass let in more sunlight.

"Howdy!" A voice as happy as can be was heard. "You feeling okay?"

Laxus looked to his left and saw a woman, no older than eighteen or nineteen standing by the door. She wore a bright yellow tank top that shows part of her naval and stomach area. She wore tight, light blue skinny jeans reaching just near her ankles. The light yellow open strapped shoes with no socks revealing a slightly thin foot. Her dark skin blended with the wooden room and her dark brown eyes stared at Laxus intently.

"What're you doing here!" He grunted like he knew who she was.

"That wasn't the answer I was quite looking for."

"If I can only move I would so-" he stopped as pain raced through his body, he grimaced in pain as the girl kept smiling. _'Is she enjoying my pain!_'

The girl walked up to Laxus and sat down on a chair beside Laxus' head. His eyes glaring at her and his mouth making a sort of angry face. She looked at him still smiling.

"What do you want with me?" He finally asked through gritted teeth still cross about the situation. "And quit smiling it pisses me off:"

The woman ignored the last comment and prepared to speak. "We just wanted to help you is all." She said still smiling. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"We?" He asked back still ignoring the fact that she was smiling.

"Yeah, i saw you on the way to my guild and decided to take care of you, of course it took time because of our guild master."

"Why Can't I move?"

"Oh, that was a spell the guild master placed on you in case you were...you know?"

Laxus looked at her with one eyebrow raised, he didn't know what she was talking about and the girl noticed the confusion on his face. She giggled a little bit, much to his annoyance, before standing up.

"I'll go tell the guild master that you are awake" She said, still smiling.

As she walked towards the door he noticed a bright yellow mark behind her neck. It was shaped like two earphones ringing around a stereo. It was pretty cool actually. _'This must be their guild symbol_'

As he waited for the guild master to come in he had time to reflect on what had happened. He was walking planning his return to Fairy Tail when he fainted. It was strange at first, but he did understand that maybe his father was trying to get him back. He smiled to himself. '_Takes more than that to get me old man'_

The guild master walked in, Laxus turned to face the old crone standing before him. Though she as old, she was very tall nearing the height of maybe Macau or Cana. He looked at her, as best as he could, from head to toe. She had silver, white hair that is tied up in a bun with two chopsticks to hold it together. Her face wrinkled yet not as wrinkly as his Grandfather, her eyes are closed yet it seems she can see everything perfectly.

"Speak your name child." She said as she sat down on the chair the younger woman was sitting on earlier.

"Bixlow Justine." He replied though now he is regretting it.

"Nice try, but I know your Grandfather." She said looking at Laxus with her closed eyes. "Laxus, I presume."

Laxus looked away from her as she said his name. He grunted and close his eyes pretending that he had lost interest with the old woman. The old woman merely shook her head, it has gone as worse as Makarov said. She looked at him, well the back of his head really, and sighed. She held her hands out and a pulsing light appeared within them. It pulsed into Laxus' whole body, and soon he was able to feel his arms and legs again. With that, the guild master stood up and headed for the door not looking back.

"Thanks..." Laxus said as she left, though he was unsure if she heard him. He was slightly grateful by the actions of the old woman. He sat up and scanned the place again, this time he can see his bag and his coat. He gave out a sigh of relief, if he had lost that bag then he would lose everything. There was a knock on the door. He moaned. _'Non-stop visitors, great…!' _It was the young woman from before, she was still smiling.

"What do you want now?" He sighed.

"I was just here to check on you, again." She replied. "I can't shake the feeling that I'm responsible for your safety."

"Well, don't be." He said slightly irritated by the last comment. "I can take care of myself."

The girl giggled, this constant happiness was really getting on his nerves. "Big boy, Laxus!"

Laxus growled. This girl was really pushing his buttons. The vein on his head was getting bigger by each irritating thing she did. _'How can this girl be so cheerful?'_

"I was just here to tell you to eat, you haven't eaten since the last I saw which was yesterday."

"How do you know that's the last time I ate." He said to her.

"I figured, 'cuz you looked hungry when I saw you awake earlier."

Laxus lied back down on the bed and closed his eyes. It didn't matter whether he ate or not. He normally ate when he felt like it, and right now he felt no hunger whatsoever; but if he didn't that girl will come into the room every single minute, so he decided to eat.

Two minutes later, he exited the room. He was amazed at how small the number of the people are in this guild. He counted the people rudely pointing at each person. One...Two...Three...Four. Plus the girl that was showing him the way that makes five, plus the guild master six.

"There's still more people out on jobs," She said. "And stop pointing."

Laxus put down his hand and looked away from her. Closing his eyes again he folded his arms. '_Don't tell me what to do bitch._'

They reached a table that can fit twenty. He smirked a little, 'twenty people, they can't even reach ten people' He looked at the girl directly ahead of her. Her smile still as annoying.

"What's your name, anyway." He said to break the silence, though now he is regretting it as she might be one of those chatterboxes.

"Ayla." she said softly. "No need to introduce yourself, I already know you."

"No shit." He cursed as he rolled his eyes.

He was surprised when he saw a different expression on her face. It was a mixture of shock and anger as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Stop swearing!" She said as she made a weird frowning face.

"Stop smiling; then I'll stop swearing."

"No way, Smiling is my biggest asset."

"Then there's no way I'll stop swearing." He said while looking at her '_**other**_' asset before looking back at her very angry and embarrassed face.

"Please, stop being so perverted." She said, her face really red. She was covering her '_**assets**_'.

Laxus smirked and folded his arms again looking away from Ayla. _'When will the waitress get here?' _He was getting impatient and he needed another person to break the awkward silence that has crept in.

-x-x-x-

It had been ten minutes since Laxus ordered his meal and he has yet to get it. He slammed his clenched fist on the table making it rumble. Ayla got annoyed a little bit. She already received her meal and was happily eating it apart from the noises and fidgeting of the certain blonde person in front of her. She stopped eating as she looked at Laxus, she noticed the vein on his forehead getting bigger. She smiled.

"Where is my food!" He demanded, smashing his clenched hands on the table with full force shaking the water that was on the glass. The clinging of plates and utensil was also heard.

"It'll come...just wait." Ayla said talking with her mouth full splattering food on Laxus' clothes. "Ooops, sorry"

That was the last straw, Laxus was really pissed off now. He stood up and marched directly towards the waitress.

"Where is my food!" He shouted at her, gripping her arm tightly.

"Laxus! There's no need for this." She shouted. "Please let go of her!"

"Why should I listen to you!" He turned to face Ayla still gripping the girl who was now tearing up and screaming.

"That's enough!" A voice was heard from one of the rooms. "Binding, activate!"

Suddenly, Laxus couldn't move again and then he felt the same sensation he was in before.

"The fuck!" He said as he let go of the waitress, who quickly fled towards Ayla, and collapsed on the floor. "Stop this now!"

"I don't think so!" The guild master walked towards his unmoving body.

"I thought you undid this!" He snarled at the old woman.

"I merely loosened it for you." She replied with closed eyes. "I still don't fully trust you, especially after now."

Laxus growled. He was slightly shocked at how fast the spell had activated and more shocked that she didn't trust him completely, sure he looked dangerous but that doesn't mean he will just go hurt and kill people for no reason; he had months to reflect on his actions and he decided to be somewhat more nicer. But right now he was getting angrier by the minute.

"I will let you go after you have cooled down." She said leaving the mess hall and going back to her office.

Laxus lied on the floor grunting, and trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. Ayla approached him, to his surprise she wasn't smiling. She had the look of disappointment on her face. Laxus looked away from her. The last time he saw a look of disappointment was when he was exiled.

"You lost your cool over food?" Ayla said trying her best not to provoke him.

Laxus ignored her and closed his eyes. There was a slight hint of red on his face to show that he was embarrassed.

Another ten minutes have passed and Laxus had finally settled down. He was now sitting on the same place as before eating the food he had ordered. He stuffed his face in with the chicken and rice, then he washed it all down with the nice frothy beer that was next to it. Ayla was dumbfounded. _'How can his guy it so much?'_

Laxus caught Ayla staring at her, she quickly turned around red spreading across her dark skin. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Are you planning on joining a guild?" Ayla said as Laxus gulped down the last volume of beer.

"Yeah." He replied. "I need some money to rent an apartment."

"Have you thought of joining this guild?" She said.

Laxus smirked, much to Ayla's annoyance. "Probably not, apart from you no one trusts me."

"Well...join this guild and I promise to tell the other members your good points"

"Like what?"

"Um...let's see..." Ayla said as she looked Laxus from head to, well stomach because he was sitting down. "You look cool...?"

Laxus smirked again. "Is that it?"

"I don't really know much about you..."

"True but you could have said I was handsome"

"Really? I don't see it..." she said concentrating hard on his face.

Laxus ignored her and thought about joining, he had no choice either way.

"Okay…I'll join this guild."

Ayla's face suddenly exploded into happiness. She stood up and started dancing excitedly. She finally recruited someone.

"I'll go tell the guild master right now!"

Laxus rolled his eyes once more as he saw the dark skinned girl rush from their table to the office within seconds, no milliseconds; he sighed, '_What have I gotten myself into._'

* * *

**Review and whatever :3 see you next chapter!**


	2. Thief and Chickens

**A/N - As I said before I have already written this story so I am updating this as fast as I can before it piles up. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - The Chicken Thief**_

* * *

The following day Laxus woke up and was surprised that Ayla was there sleeping on the floor inside a sleeping bag. _'The fuck does that girl think she's doing?'_ He looked around the place again, he guessed that he would have to sleep in this place a lot more often. He looked at Ayla, who was sound asleep. He stepped around her quietly and put on some clothes and exited the room. He was greeted by the waitress he 'assaulted' yesterday. She waved to him shyly and Laxus blushed, still embarrassed by what happened. The place was empty, but it was just the start of the day. He sat down at a table secluded from the mess hall and placed his head down on the table. He closed his eyes and he drifted off back to sleep within seconds. He was having the best sleep till he was woken up by a loud thud on the table.

"I'm awake!" He said as he sat up really quick opening his eyes as wide as he can. He looked up and saw the guild master in front of him. "What is it?"

"I understand that you want to join this guild, is that right?" She asked him.

"Yeah…that's right." He gave out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms.

"…very well." She said finding it rude that the boy that wanted to join her guild was yawning but she remembered that she did disturb the man from his 'sleep'. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you protect and take Ayla with you for any mission."

Laxus moaned as he heard that he had to work with Ayla but he saw the raised eyebrow of the old woman in front of him. He sighed and nodded his head agreeing with the terms.

"Very well, here is the stamp." She said handing him the stamp.

Laxus looked at the stamp and noticed that the guild symbol was not what he expected. He thought it was the two headphones surrounding the amp, but it wasn't. It was the musical notation: a treble clef.

"Laxus Dreyar. I welcome you to Concerto." The guild master said before walking away. "Just leave the stamp by the counter."

Laxus picked up the stamp and lifted up his shirt, he stamped the stamp where the fairy tail symbol used to be, the colour was black and it blended in with his tribal marking tattoo. He felt it burn for a moment then it was cool again, just then he saw Ayla walk out the room they both were sleeping in. She yawned loudly, she wore her yellow and white stripy pyjamas and made her way to where Laxus was sitting then sat down opposite the blonde.

"Good Morning!" She said happily.

Laxus waved her a greeting before showing her the stamp. Seeing the stamp, Ayla leaped out of the seat she was sitting on and into the air really happy about what happened.

"Where is it?" She said as she inspected Laxus' whole body, he was getting annoyed again. When Ayla finally stopped Laxus was near exploding.

"Sorry," She smiled, "I just got a little excited."

_'A little?' _He thought and just crossed his arms as he closed his eyes, he was thinking about what kind of job he should take first.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked him breaking his train of thought.

"Anything, I'm not really fussed." He replied then started thinking again.

"Two pancakes please!" She shouted at the waitress, breaking Laxus' thinking again.

After breakfast Ayla, who was dressed in her normal attire again, was standing in front of the job board. She scanned it with eager eyes. Laxus stood beside her waiting for her to pick one. He looked at the wall clock that hang on top of the notice board. It had been fifteen minutes since they started looking for a job. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in annoyance. His temper was rising.

"This one." She said pointing at it.

_**' Stop the notorious chicken hunter, for 50000 jewels '**_

"We split it half right?" Ayla asked.

Laxus nodded but he was hoping for a more highly paid one. He took it off the notice board and showed it to the guild master who was also standing beside them. Her patience was more cool and collected unlike Laxus'.

"Very well, I approve, now hurry." She said.

Laxus looked at the flyer once more. The mission was located in a nearby village which was supposed to be a thriving farmer's town. He looked at Ayla, she was so determined that she was doing this. They hurried and walked to the train station.

Two hours by train and the talking of Ayla drove Laxus near insanity; he was regretting not bringing his headphones. They exited the train and the sharp smell of manure, livestock and smoke made their way to their noses.

"Wow I can't believe it!" She said excitedly causing a scene. "We are actually here!"

Laxus sighed. He was happy for her and everything but he still found her very annoying. He looked around for their client who was supposed to meet them here at the station.

"What does the flyer say again?" Ayla asked.

"We have to meet the client here. It said he would be wearing a straw hat." He replied looking around.

"But they're all wearing straw hats." Ayla said.

"Let's get out of here, maybe he's outside."

"Okay!" She said again really happily as she sped fast everyone. Laxus reached out his hands to grab her but it was too late; she had already disappeared from his sight. He sighed and clenched his hands into a fist in annoyance. He moved from the crowds as he made his way to the exit.

Outside the metallic station was a breathtaking scenery. In front of the actual station was a big field. There were just horse drawn carriages, not like those magical ones that drained your magical energy but a real horse and real carriages. There were also farmers and wives walking about the fields as well as children playing. That's when he saw Ayla standing beside a person with a straw hat. He rushed to them quickly giving a warning glare to Ayla, who just ignored the blonde.

"This is the client." Ayla said.

"Nice to meet you." Laxus said and the man just bowed.

"He told me earlier to just climb in and he'll give us a ride to his farm."

Laxus looked at her, she smiled and winked at him. She climbed in the carriage first then Laxus. They sat opposite each other. Laxus placed their bags beside him. _'How did I ended up carrying her stuff?_'

"Do you know any other information about the thief sir?" Ayla asked politely.

The just shook his head as he started the horses and they were on their way.

-x-x-x-

Arriving at his farm several minutes later. The farmer showed them where they would be staying, he explained that the thief only appears at night and that it was still too early. Laxus went out the carriage. He was handed both their bags by Ayla as she went out and explored the farm. He sighed again. _'What is she eight?_' He was directed by the farmer's wife to their rooms, they only had one spare room and that one of them would have to sleep in the living room. Before he could pick the room the farmer's wife told him that it would be more gentlemanly for Ayla to get the room. He sighed and placed her bags into the room.

LINEBREAK

Ayla sat on a hay bale as she watched the chickens strut about the place. She counted them all, twenty-five in total. She was worried about the lack of fence surrounding the chickens which took her to explain that this might be another problem. The farmer expressed his need for a fence but the resources of the town was really depleted so he had no choice but to leave them out there like that. She frowned, she could help them but she doesn't know how to make fences with her magic yet. She only found out she can do magic last year and has been learning at a slow pace, yet she was allowed by the master to take on missions.

Night fell over the farm and both Ayla and Laxus sat down on the hay bales away from view. They had an oil lamp with them to help them see better. Laxus yawned loudly. He was getting bored of this whole mission. There were no chicken in sight as they were all in the coop. Laxus folded his arms and closed his eyes. He was really tired especially after today. He nodded off to sleep a few seconds later, sill folding his arms.

Ayla was disappointed in him. _'Why would he go to sleep?_' She looked forward again and saw a shadow in the distance. She nudged Laxus to wake him up, he just groaned and kept on sleeping. She noticed that the shadow was getting closer. She started poking Laxus' face to wake him up, she was panicking now. Laxus swatted her fingers away from his face like a fly. He wasn't really going to wake up now. She had one choice left, she took one of his arms and bit his hand. At an instance Laxus' eyes jolted open followed by a large annoyed shout, that made the shadow notice them.

"What the fuck!" He yelled then he looked at his hand, there was a bite mark on it. Laxus growled and noticed that Ayla was already half way to where the shadow was. He jumped down from the hay bale and ran after them.

Ayla was in hot pursuit of the shadow which seemed to never get tired. She was breathing heavy now and she didn't even use any of her magic yet. Then she noticed a lightning strike on the shadow, she turned around and saw Laxus. He was smiling. The thrill of using his magic again was making his adrenaline pump. He ran towards the Ayla.

"Go call the Farmer." He said not even out of breath.

Ayla nodded and she ran towards the house. When she got there she knocked relentlessly on the door and the farmer and his wife opened it.

"It's here." She said panting. "We caught the thief."

They quickly got there and noticed that Laxus was already there folding his arms. The farmer recognised the theif as the mayor, much to everyone's surprised.

"Why would the mayor want with chickens?" Laxus said looking at the farmer.

"I don't know." He replied.

"I wanted them to myself." The mayor said. "You always have the greatest chickens."

The farmer laughed, as he stared at how pathetic the mayor was acting.

"If you wanted them you could have bought them from me." He said chuckling.

The mayor growled and realized that the was the more logical solution as well as legal.

-x-x-x-

The next morning the couple and the mayor rewarded them with a total of 60000 jewels, they added an extra 10000 jewels for being so polite. Also, Ayla tried to use her magic to make a fence out of stone. She placed her hands on the earth.

"Earth make fence." She said out loud as Laxus and the couple watched.

The ground started rising around the chicken coop, it reached to the height of Ayla's stomach before it stopped. The wire was made out of clay as well as the fence itself. There was a place where one can put a gate. The couple clapped their hands as they were impressed about the fence. Laxus too was smiling at the girl's talents. They thanked the two and the farmer gave them a lift to the station to where they can get back to the guild.

"What's the matter?" Ayla said as the train was about to depart.

Laxus' face was a mess. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was messier than usual. He looked at her with half opened eyes, the anger was clear through his body language yet he looked half awake.

"Okay then," She said as Laxus looked at her. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep well?"

Laxus was already asleep as she asked the question, his head against the window as he slept sound asleep. Ayla smiled, she was lucky to be with this guy considering he was a pain to work with.

When they got to the guild, Ayla rushed to the guild master's office. Laxus however headed straight for his current room. He opened the door drop both his and Ayla's bags and fell straight onto the bed. He smiled, he had forgotten what it was like to do mission and actually enjoyed it, even though it was a short and boring mission he enjoyed it nonetheless. He closed his eyes once more and he drifted off to dream land yet again. It didn't last long as Ayla burst through the near broken door. Laxus opened his tired eyes and turned to look at Ayla who, as expected, was smiling.

"What're you smiling about." He said his voice really rough from not speaking.

"Master found me an apartment and it's totally in my price range." She said making Laxus jealous.

"So why are you telling me?" He said then buried his head on a pillow.

"She said you have to live with me."

That last comment got Laxus' attention. "What?"

"Isn't this great? I never had a male room mate before."

"I'm not okay with this!" He said panicking, it was worst enough that he had to interact with her but now live with her?

"She also said you had no choice and to remind you of some promise you gave her."

"Damn that woman." He growled as he saw Ayla laying down her sleeping bag.

"Well, we move tomorrow." She said really happily. "Good night, Laxus."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever..." He said as he buried his head in the pillow again.

* * *

**I figured putting in a Chicken Thief Chapter was cool as I had chicken that night, in fact I had chicken today as well :p**

**Little Facts about Ayla: **

**- She is based roughly on Scene from MyMusic and Dahlia from Pokemon, (One of the Frontier Brains)**

**- She, as I said last chapter, was going to be in the story me and my friend are currently writing. I actually made her for this story first then decided to use her for the story considering we needed a person with Earth Powers. **

**Also there will be a Fire and Water/Ice characters introduced next chapter so keep reading!**


	3. The Mysterious Hooded Figure

**A/N - Woah! I'm breezing ahead aren't I? Well here is the third chapter. It introduces the rest of the guild members as well as mentions of other two. It's quite a small guild and hopefully it'll all be explained when Chapter 10 comes out so just wait :3**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - The Hooded Figure_**

* * *

The next day annoyed Laxus the most: apart from being woken up so early; not having breakfast; practically being forced to live with a girl he found annoying, he was told that the apartment was a one bedroom apartment. At this point Laxus snapped it was now early afternoon. He had the expression of rage on his face yet when Ayla asks what was wrong he merely said 'nothing' through gritted teeth. He asked to excuse himself from her presence and without being able to say yes or no, Laxus had already slammed the door shut. Ayla quickly looked out the window and saw Laxus march back to the guild, stomping and grumbling to himself. Ayla giggled.

"This is going to be fun." She said still giggling.

Laxus kicked the dust swirling around his feet. He grumbled and mumbled as he made his way back to the guild. He looked at the shops as he went by them, the glass reflecting his body. He looked away as he noticed how angry he was. He sighed and looked back to see if Ayla was following him, she wasn't, but someone else was. There was a figure wearing a robe that was dishevelled. The hood hang above his head shrouding it's face revealing nothing but ruby red discs for eyes.

"Ayla?" He said aloud.

The figure didn't move. Laxus started moving towards it. He was getting closer and closer. The hooded figure just stood there unmoving. He was arms length to the figure, he held out his arm to touch the figure when Ayla appeared from far away.

"Laxus!" She shouted.

Laxus blinked and the figure was gone. He looked at Ayla who was now in front of him, his hands still extended. His face a look of slight terror and confusion.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost." Ayla said jabbing Laxus in the arm.

"Yeah right! Like I'll be scared of some ghost." He lied with pride. "I was just on my way to the guild, you going there too?"

Ayla nodded, she was curious to why Laxus was looking scared. She shook her head to get rid of the thought and walked with him till they reached the guild.

The guild was as empty as this morning. Laxus looked around for the old woman.

"You go on ahead." He said to Ayla.

"You sure?" She asked. "Well what do you want for lunch?"

"The usual." He said as he left her to go to the old lady's office.

He opened the door and saw the old woman standing by the big window behind her desk. She had her hands behind her back as she hummed a tune with the birds outside. She noticed Laxus' magical pressure and turned around.

"Don't you knock?" She said though she wasn't bothered about it as if she was used to it.

"Sorry." He apologised and he leaned on the wall beside the door. "I need to ask you something."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you have encountered."

Laxus' eyes widened. '_She instantly knew what I wanted to talk about?_'

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am…" She said facing him now. "My advice to you would be to not think too much about it and travel with someone."

Laxus nodded his head in agreement, whatever he encountered was something he didn't want to see again. He felt a strange energy coming from it.

"Is this all you want to talk about." The guild master said.

Laxus nodded his head as he was heading outside

"Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember, take care of Ayla."

Laxus left as he was leaving he raised his left hand to signal 'OK'. The guild master frowned. _'He was still a long way from being able to get back to Fairy Tail._'

As he exited the office and made his way to where Ayla was sitting. He noticed as there was a person sitting on his seat and eating his food. Ayla, who was in no way helping stop the food thief, was also eating Laxus' food.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" He growled looking at Ayla then at the girl in font of her then to Ayla again.

"We got hungry waiting." Ayla said.

"I was gone for two minutes." He complained, the vein that Ayla has nicknamed 'boil' was getting bigger.

"Look, it's not like you can't order again." The girl sitting in front of Ayla said. She had short, light blue hair. It turns spiky as it reaches her neck. The strands of hair covering some of her forehead. Her ocean blue eyes fixed on the angry man. She was wearing a white sleeveless tank top with two strands holding it together. She wore black skinny jeans and navy blue high-tops with white and blue stripy laces.

The comment enraged Laxus more, his face going red with rage. He slammed the palm of his left hand on the wooden table trying to intimidate the girl.

"Why don't you take this outside." Ayla said sarcastically taking another bite of Laxus' food and she quickly regretted it as Laxus looked at her red faced.

"Whatever." The blue haired girl said going outside.

"Fine by me." Laxus said walking behind the woman.

As soon as Laxus got out of the guild, the girl was already waiting outside. She had her arms crossed waiting for Laxus to strike.

"I have a policy about hitting girls." He said chuckling.

"Doesn't bother me and by the looks of it, it doesn't bother you either."

Laxus laughed, he clapped his hands together as a yellow magic circle appeared in front of them, then lightning came out of it, soon followed by a loud boom. The girl dodged with ease, she was fast.

"Is that all?" She said provoking Laxus.

Laxus exploded into anger as he shouted, he began to suck in air.

"Lightning Dragon Rooooaaar!"

A large concentrated energy of lightning appeared in front of his mouth and headed towards the girl. The force of it made ripped the ground as it travelled really fast. The girl rubbed her hands together and held her hands out. When the concentrated energy reached her hands it instantly froze energy and fell to the ground with a large thud. Laxus watched with eyes wide opened. _'She froze it! Not even that Ice Stripper kid can do that!_

He was almost out of breath now, that attack was supposed to finish the battle but now it was elongated. He snapped his fingers and a rain of lightning fell on the girl.

"Futile!" She shouted and waved her hands above her head; a light blue magic circle appeared and froze above her, the lightning that came into contact with it instantly froze. Laxus growled. He was going to lose. The girl started to walk towards him. Laxus was frozen by the shock of losing and the tiredness. He was panting.

"Good night…Laxus." She said as she was face to face to him, and with that he gasped and blinked as an ice cold spear stabbed him in the stomach. Laxus collapsed to the ground as the girl walked back to the guild entrance.

"I-I'm not do-ne yet." He said panting. Holding onto the spear as he struggled to get up.

The girl turned around and looked at Laxus, there was a look of pity on her face.

"I shall not do anything else with you." She said.

"I don't need your pity." He snarled as he gasped for air.

"Aqua!"

Laxus heard Ayla's voice from the entrance and she had a look of panic on her eyes as she saw Laxus holding the ice spear that Aqua impaled him moments ago. She tried to run towards him only to be caught by Aqua.

"You heard him right?" She said. "He doesn't need our pity."

"I don't care what you say!" She said breaking free from Aqua's grip. She ran towards Laxus and held him up. "Are you okay?"

Laxus couldn't move nor speak. He just breathed heavily. He was sweating from the fight and the pain he was feeling. He tried pulling it out and he hissed in pain as it slid out covered in his blood. He looked at Ayla who was trying not to cry.

"Come one let's get you to Master Eleanor." She said as she tried her best to carry the injured Laxus inside the guild. He looked forward to see if the ice mage was still there but she wasn't.

LINEBREAK

"Laxus! Laxus!"

Laxus woke up and found that both Eleanor and Ayla was staring at him. "What the fuck happened?"

He sat up quickly only to be reminded by the pain that surged through his body. He noticed that he was shirtless and he had bandage wrapped around his stomach. He looked around, he was in the spare room again or was the spare room always the infirmary?

"You got reckless and nearly got yourself killed." Eleanor pointed out as she glared at Laxus who merely rolled his eyes and looked away pouting at the loss he had experienced. This was the first time the blonde saw the master's eyes: they were a faded grey colour and looked wise, much wiser than his grandfather, Eleanor looked away from him and headed for the door.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ayla asked after Eleanor left them alone. "Aqua didn't mean for this to happen I'm sure she'll ap-"

"I don't care about her! I don't care about this stupid guild!" He said interrupting Ayla.

The sharp comments pierced Ayla, the tears flowed from her eyes down. She left the room crying whilst Laxus ignored her. He was still mad about the whole incident with Aqua. He gave out a sigh as the thought of Ayla reminded him of what he had done just a few seconds ago. She was pretty hurt when he shouted at her. He placed both his hands on his face and sighed once more then moaned. _'How could I have been so weak?_' Just then a figure appeared from the door way. Laxus looked and he noticed it was the same one from before.

"What do you want with me!" He sneered.

The figure didn't speak. It just started walking towards him, each steps making no sound from the squeaky floorboards. Laxus stood up grimacing from the aching stomach. He looked as the hooded figure moved closer and closer. The darkness within the hood glowed with two red dots. Laxus looked directly at the eyes, they started moving. He tried to move his eyes away but he couldn't, the eyes were mesmerizing. The figure stopped in front of Laxus who was still looking at it's eyes. Laxus suddenly felt the feeling that he should put his right hand out, and he did. The figure's left arm moved in unison with his right and its hand extended from the sleeve touching Laxus' hand who was still mesmerized by the glowing, red eyes. The hand glowed, a strange black marking of a snake slithered down its hand and onto Laxus' then it went up his arm and stayed there. The figure vanished as the mark of the snake burned Laxus' arm.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he collapsed on the floor holding his right arm in pain. He kept yelling and smashed his arm to the floor hoping it would stop. Then Ayla walked in. She saw Laxus on the floor in pain, she assumed he fell on the floor because he tried to stand up.

"Laxus!" She cried out as she tried to pick him up.

"Arghhh!" He cried out loud as the pain intensified when Ayla touched him. "Please don't touch me!"

Ayla let go of Laxus and the pain slowly subsided. She was scared about what was happening.

"Are you okay?" She said her hands on her chest. "Can I do something for you?"

Laxus groaned then shook his head, he looked at the snake mark that had appeared on his left arm.

"Can you see this?" He said pointing at the snake mark.

"No, I can see your arm only."

"Are you sure?"

Ayla nodded, she inspected the arm by touching it again. Laxus hissed in pain then Ayla let go of the arm again. She found it strange but assumed that it was just because he was tired or still in pain from yesterday.

"Maybe I should get you something to eat." She said.

Laxus remained silent. '_How can she not see it?_'

"Hellooooo?"

Laxus snapped out of thinking and looked at Ayla's dark brown eyes. She was waving her hand right in front of Laxus.

"I'm fine." He grumbled starting to get annoyed by her actions again.

"I'll get you something to eat 'kay?"

Laxus nodded and she went out the door. He looked around the room for the black t-shirt he was wearing during the 'fight' yesterday. He found it hanged up on the chair across the room. He moved, pain shooting up from his stomach and into his spine. He finally got there and put it on, he noticed there was a hole where Aqua had stabbed him. '_What's happening to this body? I usually healed faster than this._'

Ayla walked out from the room and started walking towards the bar where the waitress was.

"Hey. Ayla!" A girl with strawberry red hair greeted her.

"Kenna!" Ayla shouted hugging the small girl.

"Okay, Okay. "Kenna said hugging her back then pushed her away from her again.

"What've I missed?"

"I recruited a new member and we went on a mission together."

"Huh...he must be a really good guy to be able to put up with you."

"Hey!"

"Just joking!" Kenna smiled as she stuck out her tongue. "Has Emma came home yet?"

"No. She must still be out on a mission."

Kenna frowned, though she was having her doubts.

"It's fine. She's a good mage." Ayla said as she looked at Kenna who was frowning. She looked around again and saw Justin sitting with Caleb, he was drinking again this early in the morning, as Caleb encouraged him. He laughed as Justin gulped down another pint. Ayla was in the front counter with Kenna. She ordered 'the usual' for Laxus which was bread and butter with a side sausages and a pint of beer. It amazed her that this guy can eat that everyday but as what she had inspected he doesn't really care what he eats.

Ayla sat on the stool beside Kenna who was playing with her food, she could tell that the girl beside her was bored.

"Do you have a place to say tonight?" Ayla asked as Kenna swallowed food.

"I haven't booked a hotel yet." Kenna replied as she drank some milk, she always books a hotel because she was hardly in town. Her long, red hair was tied up in a pony tail. She was wearing a frilly white dress and a red ribbon tied around her waist. She wore white sandals matching the dress.

"Come stay with us!" Ayla looked at her with eager eyes. At this moment Kenna couldn't say no.

"Don't you have a roommate?"

"Laxus? He doesn't mind."

"Okay, I wi-" she was cut short when Ayla hugged her, she smiled and hugged her back.

"Yay! Now let's tell Laxus later, much, much later"

"Tell me what?"

Ayla's eyes widened as she slowly turned her head around to see a slightly confused blonde man folding his arms. She laughed nervously as she stopped hugging Kenna and stood up.

"I got your food." She said pointing at his bread and butter.

"Don't change the subject." He said getting annoyed. "What were you going to tell me much later on?"

Ayla laughed nervously again whilst rubbing her left arm and looking down on the wooden floor. '_How do I do this?_' She thought thinking of an excuse.

"Well you see..."

LINEBREAK

The sun had already went down and the moon was above shining down at them as Laxus moaned all the way back to Ayla's apartment where he had to live for now. They had a heated discussion inside the guild and Laxus ended up losing because of the master blackmailing him with the promise he swore. He looked to his side and saw both Kenna and Ayla laughing and dancing whilst walking with him. He moaned again ruining their fun. They both frowned but soon laughed again.

"Yay! Sleepover!" They said. Laxus covered his ears.

"Shut up!" He shouted at the happy Girls.

They stayed silent for a moment then started giggling then laughing as Laxus' got even madder. They started skipping and humming. Laxus closed his eyes and covered his ears in annoyance. '_How much longer can I least?!_'

They got home. They looked around first and both Ayla and Laxus was surprised to find furniture in their home.

"Woah!" Ayla gasped as she looked around to see that there was a large sofa, two arm chairs. The coffee table contained a note. It read.

_/Dear Ayla, I heard you got a new apartment. Here are some new furniture to help you. -Ethan :)/_

"Who is this Ethan?" Laxus said as he read the note and grumbled.

"He's a member of our guild. He has the rank equivalent to yours." She replied smiling.

"So what was that Aqua chick." He grumbled her name.

"She's also the same as Ethan and Emma too!" Kenna said jumping to see the note from the tall man.

Laxus clenched his fist. _'How can she be more powerful than me!_'

Ayla looked into her bedroom, it had all the things she needs: A bed, Wardrobe, a sofa and some chairs. She smiled as she jumped on her new bed. Kenna stood by the door of her bedroom. She too was happy for Ayla and she soon joined her on the bed.

"Yay!" They both jumped on the bed.

Laxus smiled a bit as he watched the girls jump up and down. He then noticed that he didn't get a bed.

"Hey!" He shouted at the happy girls who stopped jumping. "Where's my bed!"

"Sleep on the couch!" The girls said in unison.

* * *

**Yay! More Fun Facts:**

**-Kenna is supposed to be twelve, as you will find in the next chapter, don' t ask how she joined let's sau she can be pretty persuasive.**

**-Aqua is a bitch right? Good cuz I made her that way and she's also a bitch in the story. I don't know why but I love it like that. Caleb and Justin will be explained in a couple of chapters. :3 **

**As Always Please Review :3**


	4. Like he'll ever kill his crush

**A/N - This wasn't a very long chapter mainly because I wanted to post a cute thing in this story, plus (Valentines Day is just around the corner :3 ) before the story takes off into a whole different angle. Things are bound to get interesting from Ch. 5 onward (I hope)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Like He'll Ever Kill His Crush**_

* * *

The sun rose to start a new day. Ayla and Kenna were already up and eating cereal. They were eating in the living room sitting by the window and occasionally looking at what Laxus was doing. They giggled silently as they watched the blonde haired man talk and groan in his sleep. Laxus was positioned on the couch quite uncomfortably: his head was hanging from the seats and his left arm and left leg hang over the couch. He wasn't wearing any shirt and was just wearing his boxers which was covered by the very small blanket he was given yesterday.

"You know?" Ayla said while taking another mouthful of cereal. "I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Really?" Kenna replied. "I thought he'd be used to sleeping on the couch."

Ayla smiled and looked back at Laxus who was now mumbling in his sleep. It was quiet but they could hear it perfectly as they stayed silent. Both the girls smiled as they heard him talk.

"Stupid girls forcing me to sleep in this stupid ass..." he mumbled as he stopped speaking and fell back to sleep again.

"Yeah I totally see it now. "Kenna whispered sarcastically.

Ayla giggled and went back to the room, Kenna followed and slammed the door loudly startling the sleeping dragon. Laxus woke up with a jolt and found that his head was close to the floor, he panicked slightly and started to move only for him to fall flat on his face on the floor. He moaned as he rubbed his head, he felt a bump and started swearing.

"Stupid Fucking couch!" He swore as he stood up and kicked it.

"What happened Laxus?" Ayla said seeing him only in his underwear.

"Ahh! Wait don't look at me naked." He said as he picked up the pillow and covered his 'below' area. Ayla and Kenna both laughed as he turned his head around, his face touched the colour of red, with embarrassment this time. They closed the door to leave Laxus alone.

Laxus grumbled and moaned again as he picked up his bag and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, his face was all weird as he yawned, just days before his face was fresh and young, now it was a mess. The dark line underneath his eyes were larger now and his hair was a mess. He washed his face with water and spiked his hair up again. He put on another black t-shirt and his light blue jeans. He walked out to see Ayla and Kenna sitting on the couch (or is it his bed?) talking about which mission they should do together. Laxus walked past them and placed the bag beside the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, without saying a word. Ayla and Kenna giggled before being silenced again by Laxus turning around.

After a quick breakfast and some long patient waiting they set off again to the guild. They wanted to do a mission again as they were short on money. Laxus wanted a more serious mission this time. It was his turn to pick so he knew which one he was going to get. When they got to the guild Laxus quickly rushed to the job board and scanned it.

_**/Get the cat from the thief, 2000 jewels/**_

"Nah." He said as he looked around again.

_**/Stop a malicious gang into forming a dark guild, 200000/**_

"This one." He said getting excited.

"Sorry Laxus." Ayla said interrupting him. "We already got one."

"What?!" He shouted. "But it's my turn to pick, you said so."

Ayla shook her head. "I don't remember saying that."

Laxus banged his head on a post beside the notice board. He was so annoyed by this that he actually thought about going home. He looked at Ayla and Kenna who looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease Waxus." Kenna said as a tear drifted down her cheek.

"Wait, don't think for a second that you are going to tric-"

Kenna started crying. Her wail was heard by everyone and Laxus looked around. Ayla ran away as fast as possible as everyone in the guild was looking at him with angry faces.

"L-l-look okay." He said through gritted teeth. "I'll give you this one time only."

"Yay! Thanks Laxus!" She said as he jumped on him starting to hug him. Her previous act of sadness was now with pure joy.

Laxus was taken a back, surprised by the sudden changed in her personality. _'She tricked me, this twelve year old, tricked me._' There was a look of surprised in his face when Ayla got back.

"So are we going?"

"Yeah!" Kenna said before giving Ayla. "You're right, he was easy to trick."

Laxus stood there still shocked by what the two have done. '_They tricked me._' Setting off again from the guild Laxus was trudging behind as the two girls in front of him laughed at what they have done to him. He felt like going home as they were nearing their house. He was so tempted until the voice of Eleanor ringed in his head. He remembered the oath he swore with the master, that was not leave Ayla by herself. He thought for a moment. _'Well she's not completely alone._'

"Hurry up Laxus!" Ayla shouted when she turned around. "We're going to miss the train!"

"What's the mission anyway?" He sighed as he hurried beside the girls who were now standing, waiting for him.

"We're not telling you until we get there." Ayla teased while Kenna giggled which caused the blonde mage to moan while they just kept on giggling.

-x-x-x-

After the three hour train ride to a neighbouring city. There was a slight change in the way Laxus spoke to Ayla and Kenna. Though he didn't really understood himself. He was quieter than usual. There were no groans or moans and growls coming from him. He fell silent.

"Laxus you feeling okay?" Kenna asked who was sitting beside a sleeping Ayla.

Laxus didn't respond. He just looked at her with tired eyes and looked out the window again. His chin was on his right hand as he watched the train coming to a halt. The atmosphere was weird when Ayla woke up. She looked at Laxus first before looking back at Kenna.

"Did I miss something exciting?" She asked before inspecting Laxus' quiet face.

"Don't think so." Kenna replied also looking at Laxus' face.

The train ground to a stop, they were here at last. Kenna was first to stand up and picked up her bag and went out the train who was quickly followed by Laxus and Ayla.

"We should go get something to eat." Ayla suggested looking at a big clock displaying that it was two o'clock.

The other two nodded and followed Ayla out the station and into a nearby cafe where they all sat down.

"Wow, there's so much, I don't know what to pick." Ayla gasped in amazement as she looked at the menu. "I need the bathroom first, don't be afraid to order while I'm gone."

The other two nodded and looked at the menu. Laxus looked at the different coloured food and drinks, he too didn't know what to pick. He was quickly interrupted by Kenna.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore." She said putting down the menu. "What is wrong with you?"

Laxus blinked and looked at her, he thought that someone would have noticed by now. He quickly thought of a lie or anything to get her off his case.

"W-what...I was...um...just..." he kept pausing to think of something to say. He got nothing. He looked at Kenna with his blue grey eyes. "I just don't want to go on this mission…okay?"

The words were crisp and sharp as Kenna got a feeling of something else. She smiled and looked at Laxus. Laxus looked back at her with a touch of red in his face.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said as Laxus blushed. "You're totally in to her."

Laxus blinked again. He paused for so long that Ayla approached already back from the restroom. She looked at the grinning girl and the blushing older mage.

"What did I miss now?" She asked slightly frustrated.

"Just that Laxus has a-"

"Fever!" He shouted cutting Kenna off then he started coughing hoping that Ayla might fall for it and she did. "I haven't been feeling well lately."

"I'll go get you a napkin just hold on 'kay?" Ayla said as she walked away from the group again.

"Why didn't you tell her!" Kenna whispered loudly.

"I don't like her like that!" Laxus whispered back. "She's not my type."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Don't tell her this happened or else.."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll kill her, then you."

The threat was clear but Kenna knew that he was lying, _'Like he'll ever kill the person that he has a crush on._'

"Okay fine I won't tell her."

"Damn right you won't." Laxus said finally getting something he wanted from the start: respect.

Ayla got to the table minutes later just before Laxus and Kenna have finished ordering. They both looked quiet as Kenna smiled at Ayla when she sat down. She too had a smile on her face as she looked at Kenna. Then she looked at Laxus with furrowed eyebrows and genuine worry, she wondered what was really wrong with him.

"Look Laxus." Ayla said rubbing her head at what's to come. Laxus blushed as he stared into Ayla's dark brown eyes then stared at something else ignoring the fact that Kenna was smiling like a clown because he was blushing. "Maybe it is better if you go home and get some rest."

Laxus gave out a sigh of relief, he thought that she figured out what was happening before. He quickly nodded but remembered the 'promise' from the guild master. He explained to Ayla that he needed to be here then she said that it was okay, nothing dangerous was going to happen from this mission and that she allowed him to go.

Laxus was even more shocked when he found out that Kenna was also an S-class mage, at first he didn't believe her but she explained that her fire magic was top notch and she would protect Ayla from harm. Sighing from defeat, with some relief as well, he nodded to the girls and picked up his bag. He didn't say goodbye and he left to the station.

Ayla watched as Laxus left the café and went straight to the station. She hoped he would be alright while she was gone for a week, Kenna reassured her that everything will be alright and Ayla thanked her for that.

* * *

**A/N - No Facts because there wasn't any characters introduced. Again Kenna and S-class mage!? lol what did she do, honestly? I don't know either but it seems that all the people in this guild are S-class mages because they show their true powers although they hide it from people. **


	5. I'm not Going to strip!

**A/N - I feel like these chapters are far more shorter than what I do. It's cause I just upload these after copying them off my old account. So I wrote these last year or so and I just look over it and correct mistakes or add things that need to be added. Read and Review blah blah blah...**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - I'm Not Going To Strip In Front Of You!_**

* * *

He rode the train home. It was just nearing ten o'clock when the train stopped at the destination waking Laxus with a start. Only earlier he was sleeping but now he has arrived back to the town he felt sort of awake. As he exited the train and headed for his and Ayla's apartment he looked around, the night air was cold and really silent which he enjoyed because he never got a chance to think as it was always disrupted by Ayla. He got to the apartment and inserted the key into the hole. As he turned the key to the apartment he felt a sharp sensation travel across his left arm. He grimaced in pain as he pulled out the key and he dropped it.

"What the…aghh!" He couldn't bear the pain as he collapsed to the ground groaning in pain.

-xXxXx-

He woke up yet again and looked around. He noticed that he was in the living room. He looked at himself trying to think if something has happened to him, something he did not wanted or would have wanted.

"Good. Still wearing clothes." He assured himself.

'_How did I get here?_' He thought to himself. He smelled freshly cooked pancakes on the coffee table beside the sofa in which he sleeps. There was a note beside it.

_/Dear Laxus, It's me Aqua writing this note, I carried you here after I saw you collapsed outside, also I made pancakes. Depending on what time you wake up it may have been cold now./_

"Pancakes huh?" He grunted as he saw the round, soft disks still steaming hot. He took disk and bit it, the sweet taste quickly turning into a bitter taste. "This taste nothing like pancakes…"

He swallowed it quickly not wanting to spit it out and placed the bitten pancake back on the plate; he shivered at the sight of it. He started to remember why he had collapsed in the first place.

"Let's see." He said out loud. "I was about to unlock the house when the pain in my left arm started-"

He quickly pulled up the short sleeve and stared at the snake mark. It had moved nearly an inch and was crawling-slithering?-slowly to his neck where the head have curved to make a 'C' shape. He quickly looked away. He was getting worried what would happen now if it had made it fully on his neck. He wanted to ask Eleanor but he was afraid that she wouldn't have an answer for it. There was a knock on the door. The blonde haired mage flashed a look at the door and rushed towards it, he opened it and peered outside to look at Aqua and two other boys beside her.

"Can we come in?" One of the boys said.

"What?…uh…sure." he said opening the door fully letting the boys and Aqua come in.

"Did you just wake up?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah." He said folding his arms.

"How was the pancakes?"

Laxus looked at the full plate of pancakes with a half bitten one. "Fine."

Aqua raise one eyebrow knowing full well that he was lying. She just sighed and stood somewhere in the room.

"What're you doing here anyway." He asked. "I'm sure that Ayla and Kenna are fine."

"Well I was just wondering why you were collapsed on the ground last night?"

"I...uh...was just tired is all."

"Come on man even we know you're lying." A man with short platinum blonde hair said his green eyes scanning the place he sleeps on and pointed at it. "Is that really you're bed?"

Laxus closed his eyes trying to restrain himself from hitting the person standing to his right. He ignored the comment and looked at Aqua.

"Why did you bring these idiots with you?"

"'Cuz we wanted to see if you're okay." The other boy said, this one had golden blond hair, it was medium in length and it was quite messy with a sense of style hidden within it. "Yeah sure we act like children but we are probably smarter than you."

"I don't think you were truly introduced, this is Justin." Aqua said pointing at the person with platinum blond hair. "The one that spoke right now is Caleb."

"Again, I don' really know why you people are here." He said with eyes closed restraining himself again from hitting both the boys that were currently pointing and laughing at him.

"As Caleb said, we are here to check on you." Aqua said being stern again. "Also did you get a new tattoo?"

Laxus looked at his arms. He shook his head. "No why?"

"I can see it too" Caleb said just before Aqua was about to say it. "There's like a snake tattoo on the left hand side of your neck, it looks like it's eating it's own tail."

Laxus blinked then quickly rushed into the bathroom to look into the mirror. They were right, the snake mark he had gotten a few days ago was now on his neck and by the looks of it, people were now seeing it. He glanced over it again and one thought came to mind '_What does it all mean?_'

"Hey Laxus!" Justin knocked on the bathroom door. "I think I know that mark."

The door opened and out came Laxus. He looked interested at what the other person was about to say.

"Go on then." He said though he doubted him.

"That mark..." He said pointing at it. "That mark is the mark of the Ouroboros."

"Ouro-what?" Laxus said confused by a new word.

"I've seen it before."

Aqua and Mark sat down trying to think of a reason why Justin suddenly took an interest in the tattoo. They looked confused as Justin said what the mark was. Aqua was about to speak when she was silenced by Mark.

"I don't remember where I've seen it but it looks familiar." Justin continued. "Hold on a second."

He opened his coat pocket and picked up a deck of cards. Laxus had never seen anything like it before as he peered at what they may have been, by the looks of it they were cards that had pictures in it. He folded his arms as Justin finished flicking through them.

"Stand back." He said to Laxus who immediately backed away. "I call on the Major Arcana No. 1 - The Magician!"

The pile of cards that Justin flipped through started floating and spinning around him till one stopped in front of his left hand. He picked it up and the rest of the cards disappeared into his coat pocket. He placed the card on the floor, as soon as it hit the floor a golden magic circle appeared and out came an old wizard complete with hats and robe. It's face however was covered and only the eyes were seen.

"Yes what is it, Master?" He said politely.

"I would like to know if you know or remember this mark." He replied to the old wizard pointing at Laxus' neck who was amazed at what just happened.

"Why yes, I know what that is, it's the mark of the Ouroboros." He replied. "It's also bad if you have one."

"Wait, why?" Laxus said quickly panicking though he tried his best not to show it.

"It could mean the end of yourself and the start of a new one."

"What does that mean?" Laxus said looking at the Magician then back at Justin who just shrugged his shoulders; clueless.

"I'm afraid I don't really know that much about it kind sir." The Magician replied. "But I think you should limit the amount of magical energy you use and travel or stay with at least a person with you."

The Magician then disappeared before Laxus can ask anymore questions. He grunted and touched the mark on his neck. He rubbed it furiously trying to get rid of it.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that." Aqua suggested.

"Why do you care?" Laxus scoffed as he took her advice.

"Look…me and Caleb are going back to the guild and ask the master about it." Justin said as he opened the door. "Aqua stay with him."

"Fine." Aqua agreed and took off her coat.

"We'll see you later." Caleb said as he closed the door. Laxus was still standing trying to think of what is going to happen to him.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Aqua said as she picked up the plate of pancakes and carried it back to the kitchen.

LINBREAK

Caleb and Justin got back to the guild panting. They looked around the empty guild, there was no one here but the waitress who was cleaning the mess hall. The boys approached her. She stopped cleaning and looked at them with light blue eyes.

"What is it?" She asked smiling.

"Do you know where Master Eleanor is?" Caleb asked.

The waitress shook her head. She explained that the master just left to go to somewhere. Just then the waitress remembered that she has a note that was given to her by the master. Caleb took the note as Justin told the waitress to go home. Caleb started reading the note loud enough for Justin to hear.

"Dear Guild members. I am sorry that I can't be with you at this moment as I am held up with the annual meeting of the guild masters. Please do not make a fuss or bother the town and keep the place alive. Yours truly Eleanor."

Justin took the note and read it to himself again. He made sure to read all of the things written. He couldn't believe it. How could he have forgotten about this. He placed the note in his pocket and headed out the door.

"You go back to Laxus and Aqua." He called out to Caleb.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm going to research this Ouroboros and find a way to get rid of it."

"What about Ayla and Kenna?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders as he couldn't think of a plan. He figured that as long as they were away for a week they'll be fine. He watched as Caleb made his way out of the guild. He had a more serious look on his face.

"I'll contact Ethan." He finally said as he left.

"You sure?" He asked but before he can get an answer Caleb had already vanished.

LINEBREAK

Laxus sat on his bed rubbing his face from the sweat forming around his face. He was feeling hot all of a sudden. He flashed a look at Aqua, she was reading a book not noticing him looking at her. He looked back again. '_Is this another side effect from that stupid mark?_' He thought to himself as rubbed his face again. Just before the hot flashes he felt sick, he had ran back and forth to the bathroom only to find himself feeling better each time. He shivered as a cold feeling touch his face. He looked to his left and found a nice big ice cube being held up to his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked the ice mage that was holding the cube of ice whilst still reading.

"I saw you sweating for almost ten minutes now." She replied, "You're just too embarrassed to take you clothing off."

"Why would I strip in front of you!" He said as he felt the cube melt on to his face.

"I figured as much." She said as she sneaked a smile.

Laxus looked away from her and grabbed the big ice cube. He rubbed it all over his face, sighing with relief at the cold cube. It made him relax more as he laid back on the sofa.

"Thanks." He said to Aqua slightly regretting thanking the mage. "I wonder when Caleb and Justin are getting here…"

* * *

A/N - *_Narrator Voice from Documentaries_* In an attempt to lengthen his stories, the author provides useless facts for his characters.

Well since two people have been introduced here are their facts:

Caleb - Was just a person I had to make in this story but I also wanted him to be in the story so I took his powers and looks(Not personality) and added them to the story here. I made him with Naruto in mind ;)

Justin - Was a roleplay character ^_^ ever since I was 14 or something like that, yeah I know. I think Aqua was also that person. They were like a cool pair. Justin is the spitting image of Lucord from Kingdom Hearts without the piercings. Also he is alcoholic here as well as the story and he loves to gamble.


	6. Vegetable Soup

**A/N - I update pretty fast huh? Well you know why. This Chapter feels as if the plot is moving on and is really confusing lol for me anyway it might not be for you but I understood what happened. Also Vegetable Soup is icky. :(**

* * *

**_Chapter 6 - Vegetable Soup_**

* * *

Laxus was still sitting on the couch when Aqua stood up. He watch as Laxus slowly closed his eyes. '_Another side effect?_' She though to herself looking at Laxus' drowsy face. She sighed as she went to the kitchen thinking why she had ever agreed to look after Laxus. At first she was fine then she started seeing the side effects coming to life. She wasn't slightly terrified about the experience but she did find it disturbing seeing the blond haired mage rushing to the bathroom every five or so minutes. A soft smile touched upon her face as she thought about him having a completely weird side effect. Just as she was about to open the fridge she heard a knock on the door. Rushing quickly towards it before Laxus woke up she opened it slowly, making it creak even louder than she wanted, and saw Caleb. Alone.

"Where's Justin?" She asked as a serious Caleb walked in.

"He went to research the thing on Laxus' neck." He replied. "Also do you know the whereabouts of Ethan?"

Aqua folded her arms and thought about it. The last time she saw the man in question was a couple of days ago just before Laxus was found by Ayla. Then she remembered him going into the apartment they were at now then a flash of light suddenly happened at that time it was as if Ethan didn't want to be seen. She wondered why he did it. After carefully thinking about it she shook her head, though she didn't know why she did it, much to Caleb's disappointment. "Why do you need him anyway?"

"Just so I can explain the current situation and tell him to keep an eye on Ayla and Kenna." He said then he forgot to tell Aqua about the master. "Also did you know that Master Eleanor is at the meeting?"

Aqua nodded. She knew the day was coming, she can see the change in the way the master speaks and walk. She was more elegant and less vague about things. The best thing is that you can do anything and you won't get in trouble for it. Caleb stood there and tilted his head slightly, he was confused on why the blue haired mage in front of him was all happy for a moment.

"Aqua?' He asked slowly as if she was drunk. "Would you like to sit down?"

Caleb waved his hand in front of Aqua trying to get her attention. '_Just as expected, she has gone to that happy place again._'

-xXxXxXx-

Justin made his way to the library. He figured that if he could find anything about the Ouroboros it would have to start there. He also wished that Emma was here. If anything she is probably the only person smarter than Aqua, or at least on the same level.

'_Where is that Woman anyway?_' A stray thought came into his mind as he got to the library panting from all the running he was doing.

When he finally got his breath he walked in and asked about the mythology section. He was directed to a place where the books were piled high and dust swirled around book shelves. There were cobwebs everywhere as he looked around. There was an eerie feel to it. The librarian told him that the last person that came to this place was also a guild member.

"Did you get to see who the person was?" He asked her just before he was about leave.

"No...sorry, I wasn't here when it happened my friend told me about it." She replied.

"Well...Thank you anyway." He smiled as she left. "Okay where do I start?"

First he thought about looking for a book about Ouroboros. After searching for half an hour he only found about three or so books. '_Is this all?_' He thought as he looked at the dusty books. He opened one and saw the mark that was similar to the one Laxus had. He flicked through the pages just looking at the pictures then reading the captions that belong to them. Nothing much was revealed about the mark. He sighed as he put down the first book.

"That's one down." He sighed again as he picked another one.

This book was similar to the first one but it went into detail on what it really meant. He put on the gale force reading glasses and started to read it. Information upon information where poured onto his brain, though it didn't make sense as of yet while his brain processed the useful things he found. He stopped as he finished it. His head was a wreck, it was as if a giant axe had split his brain open. '_I_ _never should have used these._' He thought holding the glasses away from his face. The information took a couple of minutes to process. His eyes widened as he started to think them up.

"This is bad." He said as he stood up and rushed out of the library.

-xXxXxXx-

Caleb sat down beside the sleeping Laxus as Aqua went out to get food. He thought about where Ethan might be. He looked at the man who was now snoring beside him. The noise were loud and distracting, Caleb walked away from him and went into Ayla's room. His eyes scanned the room, pink walls with drops of yellow, the white pristine closet and the several green chairs and beanbags littered around the floor. He sat on the bright yellow bed thinking about Ethan. '_Where is that guy?_'

Ethan had always looked out for Ayla, it was if he was an older brother to her. But lately he hasn't been coming to town to visit her. He had always been away doing missions that would keep him busy for months. Ayla too slowly worried about Ethan. She was seventeen when he left for missions on his own now she is eighteen. Ethan had slowly tried to avoid the guild since not speaking to anyone apart from Emma and Aqua. Though no one really knows where Emma was. She too looks like she's been avoiding the guild.

-xXxXxXx-

Aqua walked around the town for a while, there was a brown bag filled with groceries around her left arm as she greeted the people with nods. She would often to this as she was known as the nicest person in town. Though she doesn't smile or wave frantically like Ayla, she was the kindest and always offered help when she thinks the people needed. She looked forward the light reflected her ocean blue eyes. Just then the person with platinum blond hair approached him, he looked out of breath and was resting both his hands on his knees.

"What is it?" Aqua said helping him up.

"Where...is...Laxus." He paused between words as he gasped for breath.

"He's with Caleb." The blue haired girl replied. "I'm just on my way back."

"You left him with...Caleb?" The other asked almost as if Aqua made a mistake, she did.

Aqua thought about it for a moment. She had left Laxus in the care of Caleb. The realization kicked in and she dragged Justin back to the house as fast as possible.

-xXxXxXx-

Caleb walked out of the room and saw that Laxus was still sleeping, a grin touched his face as he thought of drawing on the blond. The thought quickly disappeared when the door opened and revealed Aqua and Justin both panting. He saw Aqua holding the bag of groceries and Justin breathing heavily. After a few seconds resting they returned to normal and glared at Caleb who in turn flinched and stepped away from Laxus.

"Okay." Caleb said directing his sight elsewhere. "How did shopping go?"

Aqua handed him the bag of groceries and told him to place them away neatly. He then saw Justin going into Ayla's room and gesturing Aqua to come in. When Aqua got in she saw that Justin was already sitting down on one of the beanbags, struggling to get up properly from them.

"Is it about the Ouroboros?" She said as she leaned against the closed door.

"Yeah." Justin said finally sitting down properly. "There's another thing to it."

"Which is?' Aqua gestured Justin to keep going.

"The Ouroboros is a spectacular thing, it was a lost magic used by the first mages to control people. They used it so that fighting would not have been done by them but by other people. At first they used it on animals to see if it actually worked, when they found out that it did they then experimented on Humans and other mages. Over time they found it useful."

"How does this link in what Laxus?"

"I don't know yet." Justin said as he folded his arms. "But we need to keep a close eye on him."

-xXxXxXx-

Caleb looked around the kitchen. He was a good cook though he never really shown it much with the others, he was embarrassed, thinking they would laugh at him. His stomach grumbled as he thought about food, he looked at the food he was supposed to put away.

"I guess I can cook for them just this once." He said as started picking up the food.

-xXxXxXx-

Aqua and Justin walked out and saw Laxus awake folding his arms looking at them suspiciously. He smirked as Aqua glared at him.

"So what were you two doing?" He said laughing as Justin turned red.

"I stabbed you once…" Aqua said who was still glaring at the lightning mage. "…I can stab you again."

Laxus rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He looked at Justin who in turn looked away from him and hurried into the kitchen where Caleb was. He then look at Aqua who was placing her hand on her head shaking it. She then looked at Laxus who blinked at the sudden reaction of the girl and looked away.

"How are you feeling?" She asked though she couldn't care less anymore.

"I'm fine, I think all the symptoms are gone." He said looking back at her. He scratched his chest as he prepared to speak. "When's lunch?"

Aqua stared at him. _'Maybe this was another side effect?' _She thought to herself. She ignored him and quickly rushed into the kitchen with the other boys much to Laxus' annoyance. He grunted and followed her into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, the first thing he noticed where the boiling pots. Then he smelt what smelt like vegetable soup. He engulfed the smell as he inhaled the scent then exhaled.

"What's for Lunch?" Laxus then asked as if he didn't know already.

"Isn't it obvious?" Justin said as he sat on the chair of the dining table. He looked at Laxus who looked at him back with a serious face, he looked away then looked at Aqua who was also looking at him differently. "What?"

Laxus sat beside Aqua as she looked at Caleb cooking. She had completely no idea that the boy can cook, she then looked at Justin who was also wondering about the blond mage's cooking skills. Laxus stared at the two confused. _'Did they not know anything about this guy?'_

-xXxXxXx-

They were slowly sipping their soup, it was delicious, when they heard a knock on the door. They all looked at each other expecting someone to open the door. The three visitors then looked at Laxus who wasn't even looking around and kept eating. He had bread in his mouth before looking at the three.

"What?" He called but the voice was muffled by the bread.

"Answer the door." Aqua said wiping her face with a napkin. Laxus glared at her, she wasn't bothered as she closed her eyes and folded her arms.

Laxus grumbled as he pushed his chair backwards and headed for the door. He opened the door and a person revealed himself. He had short, spiky hair and it was coloured dark brown. He had piercing green eyes and had fair skin. He wore a long trench coat covering his body till it reaches his knees, he wore black trousers going baggy till the end. He wore brown leather office shoes. He looked at the blond mage with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Laxus grumbled as he noticed the person raising an eyebrow at him.

Aqua exited the kitchen and looked at Laxus then at the person at the door. She gasped and widened her eyes as she placed her hands on her face stopping more air escaping her mouth. '_E-E-Ethan?_'

* * *

**So Who is this Ethan? I know and you will too!**


	7. Traitor

**A/N - Ahem. I am...I have nothing to apologise for, I have been a failure at updating lately. What has happened to me the last couple of weeks. Well um...I may be failing a couple of subjects and that's why I haven't updated in ages. So here is one now. I may upload ch. 8 as well then wait a couple more weeks or something. Well I am sorry. Even though I just contradicted myself. **

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - That Man Is a Traitor!_**

* * *

Laxus looked at Aqua who was shocked to see the person at the door. He took a step back as he noticed the man get in. His blue eyes scanning the place. The blond haired mage wanted to ask him something but he didn't know where to start. He scanned him with his blue-grey eyes. He noticed him walking over to Aqua who was shaking her head in shock.

"What are you doing here?" The ice mage said as she took a step back.

"What do you mean, Aqua?" A smile touched upon his lips, there was silence when he asked the question. Just then Caleb and Justin walked out the kitchen to see the commotion. They spotted Ethan walking towards a scared Aqua. They were confused. _'Why would Aqua do this?'_

"Ethan!" Caleb the shouted happily and Ethan turned around and looked at him also happily. Caleb walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Why didn't you say you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprised."

Aqua sat down still in shock, '_What is this I'm feeling inside?_'

She thought to herself. Her thoughts wondered to the last time she saw Ethan. It was when she caught him standing at Ayla's new apartment, he had mentioned giving Ayla furniture for her new house. Then blank. Nothing past that, it was if her memory had been wiped to what happened. A new thought suddenly came up into her mind.

It was Ethan, though this one was not him. She suddenly remembered what happened to the brown haired mage. He had died in a mission with her, though she didn't know why the others didn't remember. They were there. Her breathing suddenly started getting heavy and faster. '_This is not Ethan!_'

Ethan carefully looked at Justin and Caleb, the last time he saw them was before Laxus had arrived. He grinned at how much they didn't change. Caleb was still acting like a jester while Justin acted somewhat sober though he knew that this guy was going to get drunk soon. He then flashed a look at Aqua who was now panicking. He was about to touch her back when he was stopped by Laxus.

"Look I don't know who you are but stay away from her." He said defending the panicked mage.

Ethan laughed. He really thought someone like this guy can beat him. "Very well." He said as he moved his hand away from Aqua after Laxus released it. The voices in his head started speaking.

"_Hurry up already!_" They said as Ethan shook the thought off. "_Make your move!_"

'_Not yet!_' He thought to himself arguing with the voices. '_Not until I erase their memories of being with me._'

Caleb looked at Ethan then at Laxus, if there was a fight that was about to happen he wondered who would win. He kept looking at the two men in silence. Justin too were wondering the same thing though he was beginning to be suspicious of Ethan.

"I was just here to check on Ayla but it looks like she isn't here." Ethan said breaking the silence. "I'm just going to go now."

Ethan then extended his hands shaking both Caleb and Justin's hand. They looked into his eyes as he looked into theirs. He released a small amount of magical energy through his hand. Caleb and Justin were too distracted by his face than to notice. He then let go of their hands and patted Laxus on the back. He growled as he felt his hand on his back.

"We're not so different...you and I." He laughed as he heard Laxus growl. "In fact..."

Ethan didn't finish the sentence as he stopped patting Laxus. He took off his long trench coat, his arms were bare as he wore a gray short sleeve shirt. Laxus was shocked as he saw a snake mark similar to his on his left arm. The snake was complete, like his.

"What is the meaning of this!" Laxus growled as Justin and Caleb also noticed. Aqua was too busy thinking about Ethan's arrival to notice anything. "Why do you have one of those on your arm?"

Ethan merely laughed at the reaction as he clapped his hand activating a spell. A white magic circle appeared on both Caleb and Justin's head, then there was a bright light blinding everyone but Ethan, who kept laughing, in the room.

"Join me Laxus!" He called out to the person in question. "Embrace the darkness within you."

Laxus squinted his eyes looking at the silhouette of the person in front of him. His mark was acting up again. He felt it burn as he hissed in pain. "I'll...never...join!"

"Oh you will Laxus Dreyar." Ethan said as he activated another spell. This time a dark purple magic circle appeared under Laxus' feet.

"What the hell!" He said looking down on the magic circle. He then felt a strange feeling in his body. His mind went blank and started filling up with evil thoughts. He screamed in pain as his head started throbbing. His pupils slowly fading blood red. He spotted the man in front of him holding out his hand for him to take. He raised his arm holding onto the man's. He grinned devilishly.

"Are you coming with me...?" Ethan said as the blond haired mage approached him. "...Laxus Dreyar.

"I will…master." He then said dropping to one knee ad bowing at his new master.

"Very good." Ethan smiled as the bright light disappeared along with him and Laxus.

-xXxXxXx- **Justin's Thoughts**

'_A dream? Am I dreaming? I can see nothing, just white walls, ceilings and floors. Then there's people in front of me. Ayla, Laxus, Aqua, Caleb, Kenna, Ethan and Emma. Wait! Who the hell is Laxus and Ethan and why do I know them? My mind is messed up. I can't think properly. Why do I feel like this?_'

-xXxXxXx-

Caleb woke up minutes later, he saw Aqua unconscious on the couch and Justin lying beside him stirring in his sleep. Last thing he remembered was coming out of the kitchen then looking at someone...

"Thank you clone for this." A voice was heard from behind, it was Caleb.

'_Caleb? Clone?_' The other Caleb thought to himself. '_Am I a clone?_'

"In truth, yes you are a clone, I can see and hear what you do in your mind. I can't feel you're pain and your feelings however, you were just a decoy." The real Caleb said snapping his fingers and the one lying on the floor disappeared before he could say anymore. Caleb quickly rushed to Justin's side trying to wake him up. "Dude wake up!"

-xXxXxXx-

Justin kept stirring in his sleep, he was moaning and groaning as Caleb shook him hard. _'Wake up dammit!' _He looked away from him and towards were Aqua lay unconscious. He crept up closer to her and did the same thing he did with Justin. Looking towards the open door after he had given up waking both the mages up, he slammed it shut to see if that would wake them up. It didn't.

**-**xXxXxXx- **Aqua's Thoughts**

'_How is this possible? He was dead. I saw him die in my arms as I carried him to safety. Wait. Is that a light I see? No, I refuse for this to happen just yet. It's getting closer, a figure is appearing from it...Caleb? He has a look of despair and sadness within him. I started running towards him hoping that I can catch up to him, but try as I might I couldn't. Ethan..._'

**-**xXxXxXx- **Normal POV**

"...Ethan..."

Caleb heard Aqua mumble something. She was starting to wake up, he could tell, and was regaining consciousness. He moved towards him again. He shook her violently until she opened her eyes in shock of seeing Caleb.

"Caleb?" She said weakly.

"Yeah." He replied looking at Aqua. "How are you feeling?

Aqua sat up, she sighed as she recalled the dream that had just happened. She then opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't there was a massive lump in her throat that stopped her from speaking and tears streaming down her face.

Aqua was crying, this emotion Caleb thought was missing from his comrade. Though to him Aqua was always cold towards him and to no one else. He smiled gently as he rubbed her back slowly trying to console her at which instant she tried to break away but ended up being hugged by Caleb. Her tears flowed down his white t-shirt staining them with sadness. "It's okay Aqua."

Aqua kept crying not sure why the tears are bursting out. '_Was it because of how lonely it felt in the dream or how Ethan lived and not tell me?_' She was surprised when Caleb hugged her, trying to break free from his hug she failed as she collapsed into him sobbing onto him. "Who was that Man?"

Caleb was shocked at her reaction to Ethan. She had known Ethan for ages since the guild was formed, but now it was like a distant and forgotten memory to her now. '_Could it be...?_' He thought as Aqua stopped sobbing. '_Could it be that he used his powers on them?_' Caleb clenched his fists in anger as Aqua moved away from him.

"Caleb?" Aqua said.

"That man...Aqua." he said as he paused. "That man is a traitor to our guild and kidnapped our friend."

* * *

**Ethan! I love the name so much that I made up a character. I also got his powers from the memory guy from the actual fairytail except mines is better haha.**


	8. Yes and Yes

**A/N - Very Fast Update. That is all.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Yes and Yes**_

* * *

It was late at night when Ayla got back to her hotel, she loved this mission. It was the only one that actually offered enough money to be herself: being cheerful. She opened the door to find that Kenna had already fallen asleep on the bed. She smiled as she saw the red haired girl sleep on the single bed they had rented to save money. She then sat down by the window and stared at the stars. They glistened and sparkled in the night like jewels. It had been two or three days since she last saw Laxus. She wondered if he was alright. She wanted to use the Lachrima Sphere to contact the guild but the work had been really keeping her back.

"Who knew being a Kindergarten Teacher is a hard job." She sighed as she stared at the stars.

Kenna stirred in her sleep before waking up with a start. She looked around if Ayla's home from work yet. She spotted the mage sitting by the window. She had a smile on her face yet her eyes hint sadness. She wanted to say something to her but every bone in her body is signalling no. She bit her lip she was nervous as she suddenly felt a different presence in the room. Then Ayla turned around. She smiled though Kenna knew what was really happening.

Ayla turned around to see the girl that was on the bed awoke, she smiled as she saw her then the girl on the bed smiled back. It was then when she realised that there was a figure standing behind her. Her eyes widened as a surprised gasped escaped her. Kenna looked at her with a tilting head, the sudden reaction by the girl confused the red haired.

"Hello, Ayla and Kenna..."

Kenna's eyes widened as she turned around, the person in front of her was Laxus ad Ethan. She was relieved that it was people she knew and not some strangers. She gave out a sigh of relief as Ayla moved beside her on the bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ayla then asked. "Is this thought projection?"

"Yes and Yes." Ethan answered while a silent Laxus stood beside him arms folded. Ethan then continued, "Where are you right now?"

"We are in a little village just further south of our city." She replied. "Are you going to visit us?"

The excitement of the girl made Ethan grin. '_This was too easy._' He then nodded his head as Ayla and Kenna jumped for joy at the mage's decision.

"Is Laxus coming too?" They both asked.

Ethan nodded for Laxus who didn't even mind. This again made them jump for joy as the thought projections disappeared from their sight.

-xXxXxXx-

Ethan gave out a small chuckle as he exited the room of the now empty guild. His plan was coming together slowly. Once he had Ayla in his control nothing can stop the him. His small chuckle the turned into a laugh of pure evil at the thought. '_Fiore will finally belong to me!_' His laugh echoed through the mess hall. Laxus stood behind him arms still folded. He looked as his master laughed. Only moments ago he saw Ayla, his friend, and felt nothing. He had lost all things good as evil surged through his veins and polluted his mind. He bowed down as Ethan turned around.

"What is our next move, Master." He called out.

"Why we are going to visit them of course." He grinned devilishly. With another flash of light they disappeared.

-xXxXxXx-

Caleb sat both Aqua and Justin on the couch. He scratched the back of his head as he thought of a way to explain their current situation. He stood in front o the two mages sitting down. Justin was a mess, there was something going on in his head that got Caleb more interested in him. Aqua, after hours of crying about betrayal, has finally calmed down and somewhat trying to return to her usual cold self.

"Okay..." he sighed as he thought about the situation. "...you guys probably won't believe me but Laxus and Ethan are our comrades."

"Ethan? Laxus? We never had those people in our guild in the first place." Justin said snapping out of his daydream Aqua nodded in agreement.

Caleb sighed again. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true, Ethan's powers can manipulate memory at will and he manipulated yours. If you don't believe me ask your Magician, he's met Ethan once or twice. Plus he knows everyone's power in the guild except for Laxus and the Master Eleanor."

"Fine." Justin said as he stood up cards on hand. "I call forth Major Arcana number one - The Magician."

Just as before, the card floated around Justin and one stopped in front of his hand. He placed it on the floor in front of him and the magic circle appeared and the light manifested into the Magician.

"Master Justin." He said as he bowed to him and Justin did the same. "How can I be of service to you."

Justin looked at Caleb who urged him to ask the question. Aqua was now standing beside him she somehow believed him but if this was to confirm it he was with Caleb. She and Caleb watched with eager eyes as Justin started to speak.

"Do you know a person called Ethan?"

"Yes. He is currently in the same guild as you."

Caleb was right, he hadn't known why that part of information slipped his mind. He looked at the other two mages. Caleb nodded in agreement while Aqua had the same expression as Justin. She moved towards the magician.

"Are you sure?" She asked doubting the celestial spirit.

"Yes I am Miss Aqua."

"Well then, now do you believe me?" Caleb asked as he opened the door. "We need to get to them before they hurt anymore people."

The other two nodded as Justin made The Magician disappear. They headed out the door and towards the guild. If they were to start somewhere it would have to be there.

"Do you still remember stuff about Ouroboros? " Caleb asked as they ran to the guild.

"Yes but why?" Justin asked the information appearing in his mind.

"Laxus and Ethan both had them."

Justin's eyes widened. "But that means..."

They stopped as they saw the Master standing outside with another person beside her. They stood in front of the guild wondering where everyone was. She turned round to see a panting Caleb followed by Justin and Aqua.

"Heavens!" She yelled out in shock. "Why so Frantic?"

"It's Laxus and Ethan." Caleb replied. "They have the Ouroboros."

The old mage dropped the bag she was holding. She was shocked. '_Ouroboros? It's impossible._' She looked at Justin and Aqua. She also saw something different about them something she couldn't recognise because of the horrible news. A hand then helped her stand still as she was near to collapsing.

Caleb have never seen the master like this. She was often calm and collected even under pressure from the council and other guilds. She was the peacemaker, the person that can silence even Laxus. Now the woman in front of him is different. She was panicky and afraid.

"Master?" Caleb then said breaking the long silence.

"Let's go in." Aqua suggested carrying the old woman's bag as she walked in. Caleb and Justin helped the woman carrying Eleanor into the guild. They were completely oblivious about who she was.

-xXxXxXx-

"Hey Ayla." Kenna called out as they were sitting on the bed. The had just seen Laxus and Ethan via thought projection and they were both excited when they said they were visiting.

"Yeah? What is it?" She said as she stared at the younger mage.

"Did you notice something wrong with Laxus?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was...different."

"Different? Different how?"

"I don't know he seems quiet."

Ayla thought about it, from what he had experienced with the blond haired mage so far that he valued the quietness. He stayed silent whenever she wasn't around but Kenna was right. There was something wrong with Laxus. When she had questioned Ethan if Laxus is coming she knew the answer would be Laxus shouting and complaining but this time he stayed silent when Ethan answered for him.

"You know what? Maybe you're right." Ayla then agreed.

"I also noticed a snake mark on him." Kenna added to her suspicion. "Did you see it too?"

Ayla shook her head. She was too happy at the time to notice anything.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Kenna said as she turned off the lights.

-xXxXxXx-

The night crept in very fast as it swallowed up the light from the sun and projected it's own. Caleb stood with Justin by the door as the woman and Aqua sat with Eleanor. She was calmed down now and was back to her usual self. She looked at the brown haired girl beside her and to Aqua signalling a thank you.

"Hey Master who's that?" Caleb asked.

"Don't any of you guys remember me?" The brown haired mage said as she stood up. She wore black rimmed rectangular glasses, beneath that are hazel coloured eyes. Her hair was long reaching near to the middle of her back. She wore a long sleeve white shirt and a long blouse with the same colour. She wore dark green stilettos.

"It's me...Emma?"

Caleb squinted his eyes and tilted his head slightly. At first glance the person in front of him could not have been one of the greatest mages from Concerto, she had a more quiet appearance and a peaceful one also. From what Caleb remembered, she was as loud as a fog horn and as mean as Aqua. He then got a look from her that said it all. He smiled and nodded at who she was. "Where did you go?"

"Where did I go!" Emma said as she formed her right arm into a gun shape and fired an air bullet at Caleb's face making the duplicate mage fall to the ground, tearing up. "I went away for several years and this is all you say!"

"Oh sorry your highness...!" Caleb replied sarcastically as he got up and leaned against the door again. "What did you want me to say?"

Emma ignored him as she looked at Justin who, from what it looks like, was in deep thought. She moved closer to him and waved her hands in front of him, then snapping her fingers, then finally shouting at him till he snapped out of his thought.

"What?" He said calmly as he returned from his dream.

"What you thinking about?"

"How Ethan betrayed us."

"I see." She said holding onto his cheeks with both hands examining his face.

"What're you doing?" He said though it was hard to understand.

"I'm looking to see if Ethan brainwashed you, and he did, but only his and that guy Laxus' existence."

Caleb looked at Emma as if he didn't know who this woman was. She had changed considerably, apart from the whole violence thing. She grew her hair long, her light hazel eyes were now somewhat mysterious and vague. Her ability to use air was outstanding and the fact that she can sense if someone has used a power on an individual. Emma caught him looking at her then he looked away as he scratched his reddening face.

"So tell me about the Ouroboros then." She then said as Justin was released from her grip, he rubbed his face as he prepared to speak.

"Okay...The Ouroboros is a snake eating it's own tail. The first mages used these magic to stop wars and help with society, I don't really know how it helped society. It was locked away after a strange desire to take over the world manifested itself within the society."

The Wind Mage nodded her head as she processed the information, she drew a couple of conclusions in her mind on why Ethan suddenly has the power of the Ouroboros. Either from an accident during a mission or he was really just being a nice person so he can hide his true face.

"Where's Ayla?" The Guild master asked suddenly.

"On a mission with Kenna. Why?" Aqua replied.

"Do you know where?" She said. "She might be a danger to the world."

"No, Laxus would be the last person to know." Caleb said. "Why would she be a danger?"

Eleanor's face became grim as she thought of what would happen if Ethan captured Ayla. She clenched her soft hands and stood up. "Her powers haven't been fully awakened..."


End file.
